The Way the War Really Started
by Merrit Jade
Summary: I'm the brothers nanny when they were kids, and Galbatorix owns the store. Then I run out of money and the war begins!


The Real Way It Happened

"No, you may not have the cocoa puffs." I told Eragon.

"please please please please please?" he begged.

"No. You can have cheerios when we get home."

Eragon began to pout.

"Well, **I** like cheerios." Bragged Murtuagh.

"Quit being a smart $$." Said Eragon.

"Eragon! Where did you hear that?" I asked him.

"Umm…you." Eragon looked at me.

"Ok, you can have the cocoa puffs if you don't ever say the word again." I watched as Eragon leaped for joy and placed the box in the cart.

"Yeah, so you give him the cocoa puffs. You wont even buy me an Xbox!" Murtaugh put his hands on his hips.

"Do you even know what an Xbox is?" I asked him.

"DUH!"

"Oh." Silence. "Fine you can have it." Murtaugh put it in the cart.

"Check it out!" screamed Eragon.

"Eragon, you already have enough urgals."

"Puuhh, no I don't! I burnt them all."

"Why did you burn them?" I asked. Eragon thought for a moment.

"I was protecting you."

"Ohhh, how sweet. Ok, buy some." I purred.

"So you let him buy the urgals." Whined Murtaugh,

"Yes, he burnt his." Murtaugh rolled his eyes.

"I want more hair jell." The little boy insisted.

"Murtaugh, your nine years old. You don't need hair jell."

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"yes."

"No, good bye thee end any questions?"

"I'm growing bangs."

"Ok, buy it."

"Look at this!" Eragon held up a cell phone.

"Ha ha very funny put it down." I said as I forced the cell phone from his fingers.

"But I neeeed oneee." He persisted.

"No."

"But what if I get kidnapped and die?"

sigh "Fine."

"Look at this CD, Merrit." I picked up the CD. _Bowling for soup _It read.

"Murtaugh, trust me. you wouldn't like them. You are too young. Do you even know who they are?"

"Duh!" I looked at Murtaugh hard. "Fine. No, not really. Can you tell me?"

"They are just the coolest band ever. I saw a concert once in the OC. It was awesome and-" I shut my mouth. Murtaugh smirked while I put five Bowling for soup CDs in the cart.

"Wow…" said Eragon as he held up a toy racecar.

"No, Eragon."

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

"NO."

Eragon got on his knees. "Please, great, beautiful great, fair, young maiden!"

"You said great twice."

"You are great great great great great gr- 

"Are you calling me old?" I asked.

"I just said you were young."

"Oh yeah. Just be quit and put it in the basket.

"Hey, look at that!" Said Murtaugh as he pointed to a mini cooper.

"Absolutely not and nothing you can say or do can change my mi-" Murtaugh looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "nonnonono…don't even think about the eyes! You know I'm a sucker for the eyes!" His lower lip quivered. "MMM…fine! Just put it in the basket!"

"how do I do that?" asked Murtaugh annoyed.

"You little street rat!" I yelled.

Everyone in the store looked at me. "He is into reptiles." I said smiling and shrugged.

"Merrit." Eragon whispered pulling my sleeve.

"What?" I whispered/yelled back.

"A rat isn't a reptile!"

"Shut your pie hole!"

"SO HE GETS PIE!" yelled Murtaugh.

"MURTAUGH DON'T CAUSE A SCENE OR YOU WILL…GO TO DAVEY JONES LOCKER!"

Murtaugh gasped and hid behind Eragon.

"OK, We are all ready to check out." I told the store clerk.

"Right over here." he said. I read his name badge. It was Galbatorix.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. Oh, I think I saw you at Morzans once. You are the nanny, right?"

"Yeah."

"how is Morzan doing? I haven't seen him in a while." He asked.

"He's fine. Oh, look there is Brom! Hi Brom!"

"Hello Merrit, Galbatorix." Brom said nodding.

"Merrit…Your credit card isn't working. Your account seems empty."

"WHAT! This thing never runs out." I grabbed the card. It was empty!

"Oh, my gawd, Galbatorix I am so sorry!" I said and Brom sat down and began eating popcorn.

"I'm going to war against you!" he screamed.

"Oh, yeah? Well s-so am I!"

"Whul, I'm gunna be a dragon rider with my homey Morzan!"

"Yeah, well I'm going to be a rider and kill morzan!" said brom standing up. We all stopped and looked at him.

"YEAH! SO he is on my side!" I yelled back at Galbatorix.

"Well, I'm going to be king." Bragged Galbatorix.

"I'm going to have an army."

"Well I will have six."

"Well…my army will be so good, your armys will faint when they see mine."

"Well I'm going to have a shade!"

"I hope so. You would get terribly sun burnt if you didn't."

"I don't know what a shade is!"

"I don't either!"

"I'm going to find out first!"

"NO way!"

"I'm going to go form the varden." Said brom.

"SHUT UP!" We screamed at him. Brom ran out of the store to go find some elves and a how-to-win-a-war-book.

"I challenge you, Galbatorix, to a gift paper duel!" I grabbed the nearest roll of gift wrapping. I charged Galbatorix. He ducked and swept his at my torso. I quickly jumped away he disarmed me in a while.

"HAHA!" he laughed.

"It aint over yet." I grabbed a bag of confetti and ripped it open. I sprinkled it all over. Galbatorix fell onto his knees and began picking them up. I laughed and sprinted out the door yelling to some black guy in the corner to be the king.

"Well. I'm going to go live with my uncle now." Said Eragon.

"Ok. I think I will be a street rat."

"Bye."

"Bye, but the pie is MINE!" growled Murtaugh.

**And that's how it really happened. **

**-much love**

**Ella**


End file.
